In a hard disk drive, noise in the servo channel introduces errors. Values from the servo channel are used to produce a Viterbi decision pertaining to error handling, but no function exists to test servo error marginalization. Testing servo error marginalization could be used to improve performance of the servo system.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for measuring the error margin at various noise levels in a servo channel.